tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Llether Veleth
'is a Dunmer shadowmage residing on the border between Hammerfell and Skyrim in Third Era, and later on the island of Vvardenfell before the Oblivion Crisis. He appears in the Padomaic Canon. Background Llether was born in Blacklight to Velar's unnamed brother. As he grew alongside his uncle, Llether came to admire Velar, often considering him a great mage. His attitude changed when he discovered a powerful but obscure form of magic, Shadow Magic, after reading the Glimmering Foxbat's "Stepping Through Shadows". As a result, he was seen as a rival to Velar, who was afraid that his nephew will grow more powerful in terms of the arcane. The two went separate ways, Velar started practicing Daedric Magic, while Llether traveled to Hammerfell to learn more about Shadow Magic and its pioneer, Azra Nightwielder. He then built his castle of Twilight Hall in the Reach region of Skyrim, near Hammerfell's border. In 3E 397, when land was torn apart by the War of the Bend'r-mahk, Redguard soldiers discovered Twilight Hall and sacked the castle. Llether was said to defeat all of the soldiers using Shadow Magic, but he lost control over his incantation and was eventually defeated. It is rumored that his magic turned on him in the end. Third Era 'End of the War Llether did, in fact, fake his death at the hands of the Redguards, to finally end the ongoing sieges of Twilight Hall. He spread the rumor that his own ghost haunts the halls, keeping the locals away while he continued researching Shadow Magic. 'Letter from Urjorahn' In 3E 432, a letter describing Velar's possible whereabouts and advances in magic was delivered to Llether, who traveled back to Morrowind to assist some Urjorahn, who in turn was revealed to be his relative. He helped Urjorahn in finding out the truth, and later discovered that Velar is undead; his soul was stored in his own plane of Oblivion, a feat Llether did not manage to accomplish. Llether then taught Urjorahn everything he knew about Shadow Magic. 'The Oblivion Crisis' Llether helped Yen and Urjorahn fight against the Daedric forces of Mehrunes Dagon. After Velar decided to speak with Urjorahn, Llether was hesitant to send him to his uncle's clutches, but when he defeated Velar's undead physical form, Llether was more confident about Urjorahn's skills. However, the latter did not return back to Mundus, and Llether believed that he was dead. Fourth Era 'Death' Little is known about Llether's accomplishments in the Fourth Era. All that is known is that he died either during the Red Mountain's eruption in 4E 5 or because of the eruption's consequences. Shadow Realms Llether appeared in numerous Shadow Realms, alternate versions of the world created by powerful shadowmages. *In Realm 37, Llether appears as a mundane scholar who teaches Illusion at Balmora's Mages' Guild. *In Realm 779, Llether appears as the ultimate entity, the one who created the realm itself. None of his companions and foes appear in this universe. *In Realm 9, Llether is long-dead, killed by Velar Veleth and turned into a Soul Servant, his ashes stored within Veleth Ancestral Tomb. *In Realm 2071, Llether teams up with Velar to stop Urjorahn, who seemed to have replaced Velar as the antagonist. Personality and Appearance Llether is a very calm and even-tempered individual, capable of clearly showing his experience in hard situations. He is also kind, but does not forgive traitors, as seen with Velar. Due to Llether being a Shadowmage, it is possible for him to turn to his corrupted and sinister side. Llether is an average Dunmer with a long black beard and hair. His chest is severely scarred for unknown reasons, though he does not like to reveal it. Most notably, Llether enjoys walking barefoot. Statistics Being a shadowmage, Llether is very skilled in Illusion. Among his tertiary skills are One-Handed, Alteration and Enchanting. Llether's tactics are similar to those of Velar: he relies on magic extensively and switches to his Ebony Dagger once run out of magicka. However, Llether tends to use his dagger even if his magicka supply is full, and his Shadow Magic spells make him an elusive target. Llether may teleport himself a few metres in any direction, and thus can translocate to rooftops/other inaccessible places via telepoting in mid-air. Llether's use of Animate Shadow also makes him difficult to defeat. Equipment Llether is most often seen in his Black Robes, however, he switches to Shadowmage Robes later, which are enchanted to benefit practitioners of Shadow Magic. He always wields the Ebony Dagger, which has a unique enchantment; when hit, the target loses its health and has a chance of being teleported up, resulting in additional fall damage, or away, giving Llether time to recover. Spells Llether claims to be a master of Shadow Magic, and thus all of his spells are those that belong to it. He wields far more Shadow Magic spells than his companions (e.g. Urjorahn) do. Powers and Abilities Llether only knows powers given to him due to his Dunmeri heritage, however he does know a single special effect. Gallery Llether Shadowmage Robes.jpg|Llether in his Shadowmage Robes Trivia *According to the first unreleased version of Songs of Cinder, Llether was not supposed to be one of the protagonists. He didn't even make an appearance, and was only briefly mentioned. Appearances Songs of Cinder, Tome One *''Chasing Shadows'' (First appearance) *''Dark Waters' Game'' *''Embrace of Ashmires'' *''Tongue and Dagger'' *''Blood Binding'' *''End Game'' (Death) Category:Songs of Cinder Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dunmer Category:Nightblades Category:House Telvanni Category:Deceased